Bolt's Mommy, Hinata's Baby Boy
by Exporter
Summary: Hinata is bored of life with Naruto and a sudden proposition by Bolt changes all that. AU/Naruto-bashing


Hinata's husband was at work, and as always, she was bored. It was just her and her son, Bolt, in the house. He was sleeping in late today, because it was the summer after his sophomore year of college and he didn't have anything to fill his time.

Like most sunny days like this, Hinata decided to go to the pool. She was excited to try on the new bikini she'd purchased the day before. So she slipped into it carefully.

A tiny white string bikini was barely enough to cover her. Standing at 5'6'' and weighing 130lbs, Hinata was perfectly curvy, and her skin was especially impressive for a 37 year old woman. She admired herself in the bedroom mirror. She jumped up and down a couple of times to test the bikini top. Sure enough, after a couple of bounces, one of her enormous 34EE popped out. She stuffed it back into the top and tried again. No luck. She'd have to be careful about that!

Once she was ready to go outside, she got mad at her son for sleeping in so late. Bolt could be so lazy sometimes. So she decided to knock on his bedroom door.

"What is it?" he asked from behind the door.

"Bolt, I was going to go down to the pool," Hinata said. "I thought you might want to join me for once."

"Hold on."

Hinata waited a moment, then another, then another. She got impatient, so she opened the door halfway and peeked inside. Bolt was standing there in his t-shirt and boxers, turning off his computer. She stepped inside.

Bolt turned and looked. He'd seen his mom in bathing suits before, but nothing this revealing. Her time at the gym recently was paying off, because he had to admit she looked great. If she weren't his mom, he'd definitely think of her as a cougar. Curvy, but not too filled out. And those perky and enormous tits!!!

"Hey, baby. Do you want to come down to the pool with me? It's beautiful outside today."

"I don't know. It's so hot."

"That's what the pool is for, silly!"

Bolt wasn't sure. If he went down to the pool, he'd get to stare at his mom some more. And suddenly, for the first time ever, this seemed like something he wanted to do--to lust after her, to stare at her tits floating in the water. But he didn't want to be caught.

"What do think of my new bikini, by the way?" Hinata asked her son.

"It, um, looks great. Yeah, mom. It's really cool. The white looks good."

"Thanks, baby. I thought so, too. Your dad would just die if he saw me in this."

"Why?"

"He'd think it's way too revealing. He wouldn't want me to wear it around anyone but him."

"And me, right, mom?"

"Haha! Of course! I don't think he'd get jealous of you!"

"Well, good. Because it looks great, mom. Really shows off that body you've been working on."

"Aww, you're so sweet. But there is a problem with it."

"With the bikini?"

"Yeah. I think it might be a little too small up top."

"Why, mom? Everything's covered."

"Barely! But if I move much, my breasts might pop out."

"No way! Seriously? That wouldn't be good!"

"Haha, nope. Not if anyone was around to see."

"I just don't believe those could come out. The material is straining to hold them in, as is."

"But watch this, Bolt."

And with that, and before thinking, Hinata began to hop up and down a little. Her huge titties bounced with her. Not too soft and not too firm, Bolt noticed. They bounce just the right amount. But after a few seconds, on cue, one of Hinata's tits popped out the edge of the bikini. Her small pink nipple was pointing right at Bolt.

"Whoa! Mom!"

She saw what happened, and she went to stuff her boob back into her top.

"See, baby? I told you these things are too big!"

"They're not too big, mom. The bikini's just a little small."

"No way. I wish these were smaller," she said, and she quickly grabbed her tits and let go.

"You do? I'm surprised. I thought you always enjoyed having such big ... um ... you know."

"I do. And they get a lot of attention. But finding a good bikini or bra is tough. I mean, I'm a pretty fit, small woman, but I have these big round tits. It's tough."

"I guess so."

"Oh, and my booty!"

And again, Hinata turned around and showed her son the backside. Sure enough, a tiny little white bikini string ran up her butt, perfectly framing her two bubbly ass cheeks. Bolt was staring.

"Does it show too much ass, baby?"

"No, mom. It's, um, just right. You've worked hard for that ass. Show it off."

Hinata turned back around, and she went to Bolt. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged tight.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you so much. You're too sweet, really. I needed to hear all that."

Bolt was focused on her huge breasts, which were pressed hard up against his chest. His cock was responding, and growing rapidly. Any moment, she'd feel it pressed against her stomach. She squeezed tighter, and then stopped suddenly, backing away. She'd felt his erection, apparently.

"What's wrong, mom?" Bolt asked, knowing the answer.

Hinata looked down, and sure enough, Bolt's hard cock was sticking out, pressing against his boxers. She didn't think she could have that effect on her son. She thought this was all good, family fun.

"Bolt, baby. I'm sorry," she said, and gestured to his cock.

Bolt didn't need to look down to know what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't expect this to happen. But you can't blame me."

"What?!?"

"Mom, you have an amazing body. And you have those big beautiful tits. And that thick ass. It's hard for me not to get turned on."

"But I'm your mommy."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But I just can't help it"

"Well then. I guess we should go swimming now, and forget all about it." Hinata snuck another peek at his cock, which appeared to be pretty damn long.

"I guess so. But I need something first."

Bolt was over the edge now. He was a nerdy kid, kind of. Never successful with women. And when his mom had knocked on his door, he'd been jerking off to online porn. He'd grown more frustrated everyday with his lack of "game" with women. And now, here was an understanding woman in front of him, with fat tits, a toned stomach and a perfect ass. What was he to do? How about going for it?

"What do you need, baby?" she asked.

Bolt reached down into his boxers quickly, and pulled his long, thick cock over the top. It was so smooth and hard. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I need you to get rid of this for me, mom."

"Huh?"

"You gave it to me. And because I can't go swimming with one."

Hinata was stunned. Her son was asking her to help him get rid of his hard-on. It seemed surreal, this moment. But Bolt was so confident. He stood there, two feet in front of her, holding his enormous dick. He smirked at her, but he was serious.

Without thinking much about what she was doing, Hinata dropped to her knees. Bolt flinched a bit, amazed she was doing this. She didn't say a word. She looked almost like a zombie, hypnotized by his cock.

She reached out with one hand and grabbed it by the base. So warm! So hard! Her long manicured nails barely wrapped around his dick. So thick! She held it for a second and looked up at Bolt, her big violet eyes shining in the sunlight through the window.

"Like this?" she asked.

"That's, um, that's good," he said, trying to sound confident but shaking inside.

"Or maybe you'd like me to do this?" she said and leaned in, engulfing his cock with her lips in one quick move. Before he could blink, his mommy had his entire fat dick down her throat. She held it there, running her tongue along it inside her mouth. Then she backed off quickly, letting the cock make a smacking sound as she did. It was soaked and dripping with her saliva.

"Is that what you mean?" she asked again, looking up, batting her eyes. For some reason, she felt like being coy, like a little school girl or something. She couldn't ignore how excited the size and shape of her son's cock made her.

"Yeah, that's it," Bolt said.

"Or maybe you'd like to see these?" she said. And she leaned back on her knees, placing an arm under her gigantic tits and pushing them up.

"Yeah, let me see those" Bolt said, smiling.

She quickly pulled both tits out and held them up for her son's inspection.

"You don't think they're too big?" she asked, pouting her lips at him. She squeezed her perfect nipples in her fingers, using them to lift her tits up a bit more.

"They're perfect. So big and so soft."

"Then why don't you lean down here and suck on these fat tits?" she asked. And before she knew it, Bolt was down on his knees, leaning in and taking a mouthful of tit-flesh. He sucked hard, trying to get as much of them in his mouth as possible. She threw her head back and smiled. She moaned a bit as her son took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and nibbled on it. Her tits were enormous and he was suffocating himself on them, like a hungry child, soaking them with his saliva.

Eventually, he pulled away and smiled. She placed her palms under her breasts and made them jiggle and shake.

"Mommy likes it when you suck on her titties, baby boy."

"Baby boy is obsessed with these big round tits, mommy," Bolt said, taking on a younger voice to play along.

"But now mommy wants some more of that huge cock," she said and pulled his cock to her mouth. Once again, she dove right in, sucking it like a cock-hungry slut.

Bolt placed his hands on the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of her gorgeous hair and holding her down on his dick. She gagged a little. Bolt took it a step further:

"Mommy likes sucking this fat dick, doesn't she? This dick is bigger than dad's, isn't it?"

Hinata pulled away for a second, her lips pressed to the wet, shining head of his cock. She looked up at him, letting his dick rest across the length of her face. His balls placed against her chin.

"Oh god, yes. It's so much bigger than daddy's dick. Daddy has a tiny little cock compared to you, baby."

"And mommy likes my dick more, doesn't she?"

"Oh fuck yes," she gasped, overcome with lust. "Oh yes, so much more. I want my baby's dick every day."

"You're not going to suck daddy's cock anymore, are you?"

"Not without your permission, baby boy. Mommy is your cock-sucker now."

And with that, she went back to bobbing her head up and down on her son's meaty pole. It felt amazing, and looked amazing too. Here he was, leaning back on his knees in the middle of his bedroom, while his mom was on all fours, her perfectly round and ass sticking up behind her as she hungrily devoured his dick, moaning and gasping like a slut the entire time.

"Who's the dirtiest little slut?" Bolt asked, still holding onto her head.

She moaned something over his dick and she shoved it to the back of her throat.

"What's that?" he asked. "Speak up, mommy." He pulled his cock out of her mouth and stood to his full height.

She looked up at him as he towered over her.

"I'm your dirty little cum-slut, baby. I want to suck your dick all day. I love this fat cock. Mmmmmm."

"Good mommy. That's it. Go back to sucking it."

And she did, shifting to be seated on her lower legs and fondling his balls.

After another couple of minutes, her fat, wet lips and expert tongue pushed him to the edge of cumming. He felt the load building up in the base of his cock.

"Mommy, your little baby's gonna cum."

"Goodie!" she said, and dove back on.

"Does mommy want to suck her baby boy's cum down her throat?"

"Mmmmhmmmm" she moaned.

It built, and it built, and it built. And then, just as his cock was about to twitch and spew its first load, Hinata sensed it, and wanting to give him a surprise, pulled away.

And the first thick, creamy rope of cum shot out of his cock and splattered against Hinata's cheek. She held the cock and stroked it, and the next load shot onto her neck. Another spasm came and suddenly a juicy load dropped onto her giant tits. A few more smaller ropes of cum splattered out onto her thighs. She was covered in her son's cum, from face to legs. She smiled and looked up at him.

Bolt felt amazing.

She took her fingers and scooped up some of the cum from between her tits. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and savored the taste.

"I like your cum, baby. I like it when you shoot that steamy cum onto these huge bouncy tits."

"Me too, mommy. You're such a hot slut."

"We're just getting started, baby boy," she said.

So, Bolt had just finished exploding across his busty mom's face, neck, and tits. He fell back onto the bed, weak in the knees. Hinata stayed on hers, smiling at him as she licked the thick cum from her lips. She took a couple of fingers, scooped up a bit that was splashed across one of her nipples, and sucked them dry. Bolt just watched her in amazement.

"God, mom, that was amazing," he said, smiling at her.

Hinata got to her feet, her 34EEs swaying a bit as she did.

"I agree, baby boy," she said. She wrapped her small hands under both of her tits and lifted them up. "These things do the trick every time," she giggled, and let them fall. They were enormous and smooth, but they didn't shake too much. Just enough to excite Bolt again. His cock twitched a bit.

"But," Hinata said, "it's about time we went down to the pool, don't you think?"

And with that, she strolled out of the room, giving Bolt a long look at her pale legs, her muscular thighs, and an enormous bubble butt framed by her white thong.

Bolt waited a moment to catch his breath, then stood up. His cock wasn't hard, but it still hung down nicely. It was thick, smooth, and he kept his pubes shaved close.

He walked downstairs and found his mom already by the pool. She was sitting back in a lounge chair, her legs crossed at the ankles, her round tits looking bright in the midday sun.

"Come over here," she said.

Bolt, still nude, obeyed his mom. He stood at the end of the chair, looking down at her. His dick close to her plump lips.

"Now, your father will be home soon, baby boy," she said. "So if we're going to play anymore, we better hurry up."

"More?" Bolt asked. He was excited, but nervous. What if he couldn't please her the way she pleased him?

Hinata leaned forward, her gorgeous blonde hair tumbling across her shoulders. Her tits dangled a bit--so big, so soft, so round.

She wrapped her manicured nails around his flaccid cock and slapped it against her cheek a few times.

"Baby boy, let's see if we can get this thing up again," she said, and as she did, Bolt felt himself responding. His cock began to stiffen in her hand, as she continued to squeeze it and spank her lips with it. Once it was almost fully hard, Hinata let go.

She spun around so she was face down on the chair, she slowly inched her ass high in the air. It was huge compared to her tiny waist and small stature. A perfect fuckable ass.

Bolt was feeling bold now. Standing naked outside with a hard cock, his gorgeous mom on her hands and knees, shaking her bubble butt at him -- it was too much. He grabbed her thong bottoms and yanked them down to her knees. A thin line of her wetness stretching between her pussy and thong. She spread her legs a bit and Bolt pulled up behind her, gripping her hips.

"Mmmmmmm, that's a good boy. Mommy looooved sucking that big dick," Hinata said over her shoulder. "But now it's time for mommy to get fucked by her baby boy's enormous cock."

"Yes, mommy," Bolt said, and placed the fat cockhead against her slit.

She moaned and giggled a bit.

"God, I'm such a dirty whore, aren't I baby boy?" she asked.

"No, mommy. You're not a whore. You're my whore." Bolt replied and flicked his cockhead up and down her slit.

"Yes, I am! I'm a dirty whore for your big cock." She moaned out. "Look at me, about to get fucked by my own son in the middle of our backyard. Anyone could catch us, but I wouldn't care. They could just sit back and watch me get fucked."

"That's right, mommy. Your little baby boy is going to fuck you good," and with that, he thrust forward with his hips, burying half of his dick in his mom's soaked pussy. He held it there for a moment while Hinata screamed and adjusted herself.

"Goddamn, Bolt! That dick is huge! I can feel every inch of it."

"That's right, mommy. Your little pussy can take my cock, can't it? I'm not too big for your tight cunt?"

"You're fucking massive baby! But mommy can handle it, so start fucking me like the whore I am."

And Bolt did just that. He began thrusting in small movements. A little bit out, then right back in. His cock plunged further and further, it seemed. Hinata began thrusting back, trying to get more, more, more. It seemed he'd bottomed out--all 9 inches deep inside of her.

Her 34EEs were thrashing all over the place. Back and forth, in tiny circles. Her hard nipples pointed down as her tits were shook by her son's thrusting motions. She got turned on looking down and seeing them. Her own giant tits turned her on.

They turned Bolt on, too. So he reached around and grabbed two giant handfuls of titflesh. He dug in and began fucking her faster, using her tits for balance.

"Mmmmm, hold onto mommy's big titties, baby," she said. "Grab mommy's tits and keep fucking mommy until she cums. Fuck me like your daddy can't."

This got to Bolt. Hearing "daddy" made him fuck harder.

"Yeah, mommy? You like the way I fuck you?"

"You know I do, baby. Your dick is the biggest I've ever had."

"Bigger than daddy's, mommy?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Much bigger. Daddy's dick is nothing compared to my baby boy's."

"You're my slut now, mommy. You're going to fuck me when I say. Understand?"

"Every day and every night, baby boy. Mommy is your big-tittied slut from now on."

And with that, they seemed to catch a rhythm. Her thrusting her giant ass back onto his cock, him mauling her tits as he angled his dick into her every which way. After another 10 minutes of steady fucking--along with some spanking and hair-pulling and more humiliating talk about Bolt's father--they both built up to a climax.

Hinata went first. She screamed and fucked faster than before, the orgasm building up from her stomach and washing across her body. Her muscles tightened as screamed out:

"Oh my god, baby! I'm cumming! Mommy's cumming! Make mommy cum all over your huge horse cock, baby boy. Hold onto mommy's big tits while she cums."

Bolt couldn't stand it either, so he let go, and suddenly they were cumming together. He shot load after load deep into her.. Her pussy clenched up around his cock, milking out every drop of salty cum.

"Yes mommy! Yes mommy! Take my cum, you fucking whore!"

"Give me your cum, baby boy. Make your mommy-slut pregnant with your cum!"

After a moment, Bolt released his hold of Hinata's massive tits. With a spurt of cum falling out of her, he removed his cock from her pussy. Hinata quickly rolled over and smiled up at her son. Bolt grinned down at her. His cock still twitching from the fuck-fest. Her tits were mesmerizing, even still, coated in a thin layer of sweat from their passionate session.

"Damn, baby boy. I had no idea what a cock like that could do," she said and sat up, giving it a little kiss on the head.

"This is just the beginning, mommy." Bolt grinned and slid his re-hardened dick into her sopping pussy before fucking her with renewed vigor.

"I hope so," she moaned and placed her hands against her son's toned arms.

And then a third voice, from behind both of them, near the house:

"What the fuck is going on???"

They both turned to look. There was Naruto, Bolt's dad and Hinata's husband, standing in his suit, dumbfounded.

Naruto, who had been married to Hinata for 20 years, couldn't believe his eyes. There was his beautiful wife, naked on the lounge chair. And there was his son, Bolt, on top of her pounding away at her pussy. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was seeing. Bolt was naked, and his wife's enormous tits--which was one of the main things that attracted Naruto to her--were bouncing wildly between them. When he finally took the scene in, he managed to yell out.

Bolt and Hinata turned to look at Naruto at the same time. Hinata's smile faded quickly, as did Bolts'. Naruto dropped his briefcase and began walking toward them.

Hinata looked up at her son and didn't know what to say. She was feeling a lot of emotions--fear and shame at being caught by her husband, along with pure lust at the amazing fuck Bolt had been giving her just moments before. She didn't want him to stop thrusting into her juicy cunt, which was nearing orgasm again, but before she could say anything, Bolt pulled out and stood up. He faced his father.

As soon as Naruto approached them, Bolt stepped forward and grabbed his father by the arm and flung him to the concrete next to the pool. Hinata shouted a bit, surprised by her son's force.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Naruto asked, stunned by his son's strength.

Bolt smirked and looked down at his dad. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Bolt was enormous and still hard. His cock stuck out like a proud flagpole, and it was coated in juices, no doubt from Hinata's pussy. As Bolt stood there, his cock pulsed and bobbed and shook just a couple of feet from Naruto's face.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Naruto asked again. He started to get to his feet, but Bolt pushed him back down with a light kick to the shoulder.

"What does it look like, dad?" Bolt said sarcastically. "I was fucking mom. Until you showed up."

"I see that! But what the fuck are you doing that for?" Naruto spat back. He looked over at Hinata, who had sat up and pulled a towel across her naked body.

"And you!" Naruto shouted. "Fucking Bolt? Fucking our own son? Right here in the middle of the day? What kind of whore are you?"

Bolt wasn't going to stand for that kind of talk. Before Hinata could reply, Bolt leaned down and punched his dad across the face. Naruto's head hit the ground and he blacked out.

When he awoke a few minutes later, he was still next to the pool. He could hear a soft moan coming from nearby. When he opened his eyes and his vision cleared up a bit, he sat up. He turned to see his wife still on the chair, her legs wide open, and Bolt with his mouth planted firmly on her pussy. He was kneeling in front of her, slurping loudly, and Hinata's eyes were shut. She was loving it, obviously. Her round, pale tits were jiggling slightly with each thrust of Bolt's tongue.

Neither Bolt nor Hinata were paying any attention to Naruto.

Naruto moved to stand up, but he quickly realized that wasn't an option. His hands were tied together, as were his ankles. The knots weren't very tight, but tight enough to keep him from moving. He collapsed back, grunting as he did.

At the sound, Bolt pulled back from the world-class tonguing he was giving Hinata's pussy, and turned to his father. Hinata moaned in disappointment when Bolt pulled away, but when she opened her eyes, she saw why: Naruto was awake again.

When he'd passed out at Bolt's punch a moment ago, Hinata had shrieked in surprise. When Bolt confirmed that Naruto was out cold, he turned to his mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock him out. But I guess I just didn't want the dickhead to ruin our fun."

Hinata looked from her son, to her passed out husband, then down to Bolt's throbbing cock, still coated in her juices. Then she smiled up at Bolt.

"I love you, baby boy. You protected me. Just like a good boy should."

"What should we do now?" Bolt asked. Hinata thought for a moment. Her husband would be awake soon, and they'd have to answer some serious questions. So they might as well finish up before dealing with Naruto.

"Run to the garage, baby boy," she said. "Grab that rope off the shelf and come back."

When Bolt returned with the rope, still naked and still with his hard cock flopping around, Hinata instructed him to tie Naruto up.

"Not too tight, but enough to keep him put," she said.

Bolt went about tying up his father, making sure it was the right amount of tightness.

"OK, enough of that, baby boy," she said. "Let's get back to our fun now." Hinata gestured to her wet pussy.

Bolt dove face-first into Hinata's open legs, and began making violent thrusts into it with his tongue. He knew by now that gentleness was not his mom's style. He lapped like a hungry puppy at his mom's cunt for ten minutes before Naruto woke back up. When Naruto spoke out, Bolt pulled back and stood to talk to him. This was going to be fun.

"Before you say anything, dad," Bolt said, "you need to understand something. Mom is mine now. Not yours. She'll never be yours again." He reached out his hand and held Hinata's head in Naruto's direction.

"But you can't—" Naruto began. But Bolt cut him off.

"Shut up! Everything is mine. These plump lips are mine," Bolt said, pulled her close and licked his mom's lips, drawing her tongue out to meet his. She kissed him back lewdly, but was still unwilling to look at her conscious husband.

"These soft hands are mine," Bolt said, and placed one of Hinata's perfectly manicured hands around his engorged cock.

"These luscious tits are mine." And with that, Bolt nodded his mom. She sat forward, grabbed one of the absurdly large tits with both hands, and held it up to her son's face, encouraging him to suck it.

Bolt did. Naruto watched as his own son wrapped his lips around his own mother's enormous nipples. He was in shock. He couldn't believe it. Bolt bared his teeth and pulled back, grating Hinata's engorged nipple.

"And dad?" Bolt said, not tearing his eyes away from Hinata's enormous nipples.

Naruto stared at Bolt, seething and in total shock.

"Most of all, dad," Bolt said, "this pussy is mine."

And with that, Bolt plunged his throbbing cock deep into his mom's pussy. Hinata wasn't expecting it, so she threw her head back in shock, followed quickly by a deep moan of pleasure, as her son's dick found its way to the bottom of her pussy.

"It must be nice to have your pussy filled up with cock for once, huh?" Bolt asked his mom.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, and a smile found its way across her lips. She looked up at the evil grin of her own son, whose dick she was addicted to already. Bolt winked at her.

"That's right, baby," she said. "This pussy hasn't ever had a dick this big."

Bolt looked over at Naruto, who had his eyes shut.

"Fine, don't look," Bolt yelled. "But listen to what mom says, dad."

"Yeah, baby," Hinata moaned, as Bolt pulled his cock out of her, slapping it against her pussy lips a few times. "Sorry to break it to you this way, Naruto, but this pussy's been aching for some real dick for a looooong time."

"And dad's dick isn't big enough, is it, mom?"

"God no! Have you seen that tiny thing?" Hinata said, laughing.

Hinata pushed her hands against Bolt and lifted herself out of the chair.

"Mom, what're you doing?"

"I want your dad to see us." She replied over her shoulder.

She reached down and began yanking at Naruto's pants. Naruto opened his eyes.

"And see himself."

"What the fuck are you doing???" he cried.

With a quick tug, Hinata had Naruto's pants halfway down his hips. Naruto struggled, but with his hands behind his back, there wasn't much for him to do.

"Shut the fuck up, dad," Bolt said, understanding what his mom wanted to be done. He strolled over and waited behind Hinata.

"Stop it! Stop it right now. Just untie me and we can talk about--"

But it was too late. Naruto's flaccid, unimpressive, pale cock was exposed. Hinata began laughing,wholeheat. Bolt laughed along.

"Holy shit, mom! You weren't lying! Look at this tiny thing!"

Hinata reached out with her foot and nudged Naruto's cock to the side. Naruto was screaming, making incomprehensible sounds. His humiliation was reaching new heights.

"Why's it so soft, dad?" Bolt asked. "Why isn't it big and hard like mine?" And with that, Bolt hugged Hinata from behind, and slid his dick in between her thighs. She turned her head to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Probably because he's embarrassed by what you have there, baby boy."

"Oh, of course! Dad? Are you humiliated that you son's dick is so big, and yours is so small? That you can't pleasure mom the way I can? That she wants me more than you?" Bolt smirked evilly and thrust his cock a few times, extracting a moan from his mom who enjoyed the feel of his cock rubbing her slit.

Naruto just stared up at his family, too shocked to reply. Bolt kicked him lightly in the stomach and returned to the chair, sitting down with his legs spread. He was the king.

"Here, mom. Show dad what you do with my cock."

Hinata giggled like a schoolgirl, both at Naruto's pathetic state and also at the power in her son's voice.

"Bye, darling. Thanks for giving me the best thing in the world. Bolt." She smirked and blew Naruto a kiss.

Then, she turned to Bolt, and dropped to her knees. She crawled on all fours to him, till her son's juicy cock was bobbing right in front of her mouth. She opened her mouth and looked up at him.

"You want dick?" he asked her.

"No…" she replied, throwing a quick glance back at Naruto. Bolt grinned, his mom understood.

"Do you want THIS dick, mommy?"

Hinata nodded eagerly, his cock was the only one she wanted.

"Do you want to show daddy what a good little slut you can be?"

And Hinata took the cue, moving her head forward and aiming her mouth over Bolt's cock. She wasn't subtle or gentle this time. She immediately took to slurping up and down on it, and aggressively. She focused on letting her spit bubble out of her lips, so in just moments Bolt's dick was coated in her saliva, dripping off his balls. She was moaning, too -- the wanton, lustful moans of a woman who was being turned on for the first time in years.

Bolt laughed a bit, enjoying the moment. He turned to his dad, who had gone into some sort of catatonic state. He was on his side. He was staring at them. But his eyes seemed glazed over, dead almost. Bolt screamed out at him:

"Dad! Pay attention!"

Naruto blinked a few times, and he seemed to refocus on the scene before him: his wife, her enormous tits swaying beneath her, on all fours, working Bolt's cock for all it was worth, and Bolt … his son … staring him in the eyes, smiling an evil smile.

After a minute of intense sucking by Hinata, Bolt gripped her head and began thrusting. He fucked her mouth roughly, spit and his precum spraying out onto his balls and then Hinata's face and his balls smacked against her chin.

"Mom!"

"MHMMM!!" She moaned and the vibration of her mouth set him off. Bolt felt his cock pulse and a thick stream of cum shoot into Hinata's mouth.

"AHHH!!!

"UNNGH!!!" Hinata cried, cumming just from the experience.

He quickly pulled his dick out and began to paint his mom's face. Spurt after spurt coated his mother and goddamn did it look hot!

Minutes of cumming later, Bolt put his finger under her chin and tilted his mother's head to face him.

"Fuck, my whore mommy is the fucking best!" Besides the immense amount of cum on her, there were thick globs of Hinata's spit all over her as well and it started to make him hard again. Such degrading treatment of the woman he'd respected as a child was amazingly satisfying.

"Ah!" He finally remembered. Bolt slid his hand into Hinata's hair once more, and tugged lightly. She quickly followed and began crawling in the directed he wanted. She could feel the cum on her face hardening and at the same time, her pussy getting wet again.

"One last look dad, this is the last time you'll ever see mom again in this way."

Hinata laughed and looked up to Bolt. He nodded for her to stand and she did. They turned and began to walk to the house, when Bolt stopped. He turned his head back.

"Never forget that she's mine." And as he did, he clapped his hand on her ass cheek and squeezed.

Bolt shut the door behind him and turned to Hinata, his smirk turning her on.

"Now mommy, I believe there's one hole I haven't spread yet."

"Anything for my baby boy."


End file.
